Psych Eval
by Duchess of Strumpetness
Summary: After Col. Eleanor Grant sends Lt. Marianna Schekter to perform a psychiatric evaluation on Sgt. Damien Scott he turns the tables on her.


"If you want to find out how I fuck, then have the guts to find out yourself." Someone snarled in Colonel Eleanor Grant's ear as she was forcefully pinned against the wall in her own hallway. The hold was firm and strong, the voice instantly recognisable, but he wasn't hurting her.

Eleanor tried in vain to break free but Damien Scott was a lot bigger and stronger and, as she'd been in meetings with higher ranking brass all day, she wasn't wearing her boots but high heeled shoes, trying to stomp on his foot was a waste of time.

"Damn it Scott, let me go," she snapped, struggling against him but he just pinned her tighter to the wall and she stopped. Eleanor knew it wasn't fear that was churning in her belly as he pressed himself along her back. From shoulders to thighs all she could feel was Scott and his anger was still rolling off him in waves.

"Maybe you'd like to sign off on my psych eval yourself?" he growled in her ear and Eleanor shuddered. The ever present stubble on his chin scratched against her jaw, the light abrasion making her gasp. His breath smelt of scotch and cigarettes. Add sweat and gun grease and it was a smell that was entirely Scott's own.

"You are way out of line Sergeant!" she barked in a voice that would have normally had him snapping to attention but clearly all it did was annoy him further.

"You interfere with my sex life you pay the price." His naturally deep husky voice dropped a few octaves lower as he ground his hips against her backside. He wasn't even trying to hide his arousal and Eleanor hoped he hadn't heard her startled gasp. It had been far too long since she had a lover. Running Section 20, even with their rather lax non fraternisation rules, she had not had the time, then the mess with John Porter had hit the fan and Scott had exploded into her life.

Sending Marianna in had been foolish and Eleanor had no doubt that she had told Damian what her orders had been. Eleanor briefly wondered if Marianna had told him about her "_Did you find him attractive?_" comment, most likely. There was no doubt he was here to extract his revenge. What path that revenge was heading in was pretty obvious and Eleanor wasn't exactly against the idea. Even though she had tried to hide it, she had always been far too attracted to Damian bloody Scott for her own wellbeing.

Earlier, sitting in the bar and downing shots of scotch, Damian's temper had simmered for hours, festering and growing until he threw back the last one and stormed out of the bar, in search of the source of his frustration. Grant's apartment had been far too easy to break into; later he'd give her a telling off about it. But right now it suited him perfectly.

While it had still been light enough he'd sniffed out her stash of scotch, with no small amount of satisfaction cracked open a twenty year old bottle and sat down to wait as it got darker. At the sound of her key in the lock he'd sprung into action and now he had her pinned against the wall.

"Marianna and I were having fun." He growled in her ear "and, as you spoilt it and sent her away, I think it's only fair you take her place." Still gripping both of her hands above her head in one of his, he deftly flicked the buttons of her shirt open and slid warm, calloused fingers up her taunt stomach to gently trace the edge of her lace bra.

"Amazing what those ugly fatigues hide isn't it?" he murmured in Eleanor's ear, his warm breath sending a plethora of goosebumps up and down her arms. She couldn't speak as he effortlessly flicked open the front clasp of her bra. She wasn't sure if was the coolness of her flat pebbling her nipples or the warmth of Scott's large hands cupping them.

"So tell me Grant, how do you like it?" he asked swiping his tongue up behind her ear and swirling it inside. "Hard and fast up against the wall." He ground his hips against her backside "Or slow and languorous on your bed." One large hand cupped her breast before sliding down into the waist band of her skirt. Dipping slightly inside to tickle her stomach. Scott couldn't quite prevent his smirk at her shaky gasp. "Or maybe both." He whispered in her ear.

Eleanor could not get the images his words created out of her head. Dark, wicked, sinful thoughts that had her wet and gasping. He had a reputation around Section 20 as a generous and considerate lover. He didn't promise a tomorrow but the girls never forgot the night before if the rumours were to be believed.

"Either," she managed to gasp as Damien tugged down the zipper on her skirt and it fell to the floor leaving her clad in black underwear and lacy stay up stockings. Eleanor had been annoyed to realise she didn't have any pantyhose left this morning and the only things left in her underwear drawer were stockings. With a huff of annoyance she had dragged them on, now she wasn't sure if she regretted that decision or was glad of it. At Damien's low drawn out "Fuck me!" she couldn't prevent her small smirk of satisfaction.

Effortlessly he lifted her up and swung her around so Eleanor was sitting on the back of her lounge. The leather was cold underneath her backside but his warm hand was spread across her lower back. Her bra slid down her arms and Eleanor let it drop to the cushions forgotten as he stepped between her legs, pulling her right to the edge of the lounge back.

"Damn it Scott, you'll drop me." She snapped, wobbling precariously on the edge of the sofa.

"You'd best hold on then hadn't you?" was his only reply as he tipped her further back and Eleanor would deny her girlish squeal with her last breath as she wrapped arms around him and held on to his strong, solid shoulders. The muscles bunching under her hands.

She couldn't prevent her moan of pleasure as Damien nipped his way up her throat and tugged on her ear, sending goosebumps up and down her arms.

"You didn't answer me Grant," he growled in her ear "fast or slow?" all rational thought was robbed from her as Damien hooked his fingers in the lace of her panties and literally ripped them off her, dropping them to the floor forgotten. The rough, calloused pads of his fingers snaked above the top of her stockings and teasingly crept higher.

Letting go of him wasn't an option or she'd fall backwards off the lounge nor could Eleanor close her legs as Damien was between them, wedging them wide open to his wandering fingers as they slowly crept higher until they brushed the sodden curls between her legs and finding her clit with mind blowing accuracy as he swept his thumb over it.

"Fast I'd reckon," he rumbled before he kissed her, firm warm lips settling over hers as he sneakily slipped his tongue inside to tangle with hers at her startled gasp as he leant her further back and drew slow torturous circles over her clit, spreading her dampness and making the slide of his fingers easier.

It was sensation overload and it all hit Eleanor at once. The feel of Scott's solid body under her hands, his mouth on hers, one hand supporting her back and one driving her out of her mind as it played between her legs, teasing and stroking her clit and as he slid two fingers into her tightness she ripped her mouth from his and gasped for air.

"Fuck Scott." She gasped as he began to finger fuck her, her wetness making it easy

"So wet and tight," he murmured near her ear, "I can't wait to feel you around my cock, warm and slick and so wet." His fingers were driving Eleanor closer and closer to orgasm but she wanted him in her, stretching her wide.

"Seems you're all talk Scott, not much action." The last was said on a long drawn out moan as he drew a nipple into his mouth and, none to gently, sucked. The pull sending a corresponding tug between her legs.

"Is that right?" he asked and the jangle of his belt being opened and the thunk of his jeans hitting the floor reached Eleanor's ears. "Hold on to me," he ordered and as soon as she complied he ripped open a condom and slid it on.

"Wait!" at Damien's annoyed growl Eleanor tugged on his shirt and demanded "Off!" without even bothering to unbutton it Damien dragged it over his head and tossed it aside.

"Better?" he demanded and at Eleanor's nod he crowded her again, one hand still looped around his neck for balance Eleanor ran her hand over his chest, the hair tickling her palm and his nipple pebbling under her fingers.

His low sexy growl was all the warning Eleanor received before as he lifted her easily, pinned her against the wall and he slid into her, his cock stretching her wide.

"I did promise you hard and fast up against the wall." He murmured at Eleanor's gasp, nipping her earlobe as he started to thrust, long, slow languorous thrusts that were enough to drive Eleanor wild. All she could do was hold on as she adjusted to his size.

_So tight_ was the first thought that entered Scott's head as he slid into Eleanor's willing body, followed closely by _so fucking good_. He tightened his grip on her thighs and started to thrust harder and faster. Her legs snaked around his hips and squeezed tightly, her nails digging into his shoulders.

"Oh god Scott!" she gasped as he slammed into her, his arse flexing under her legs and his fingers digging her thighs to keep her pinned between him and the wall. Sweat slicked their bodies as Scott thrust into her, harder and faster. Eleanor had forgotten how good sex was, particularly with the right partner. Desire pooled heavy in her belly, her orgasm wasn't far away. Scott had been the only one in command so far and that just wasn't acceptable so she bit lightly on his ear and murmured "Harder". Scott gladly complied.

She was just as passionate at fucking as ordering him around in the crib and it had always turned Scott on more than he wanted to admit. The feeling of her wrapped around him, her nails digging into his back and her pussy clenching around his cock was enough to make him lightheaded and he knew he wasn't going to last long but he was determined that she was going to come first.

All that could be heard in the room was the slap of sweaty skin against sweaty skin. Moans, grunts and murmured words of encouragement. Damian could feel her pussy flutter and contract around his cock, not too strong yet but he knew she was close. Slightly changing the angle of his trusts Eleanor gasped as the head of his cock dragged over her g-spot. No one had ever found it before and she couldn't prevent her high pitched moan as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh god Scott," she screamed as her orgasm tore through her, stronger than she ever had. At the sting of her nails raking across his back and shoulders Scott let out a long drawn out moan and came harder than he ever had in his life. His knees buckled at the strength of his orgasm and slowly Eleanor dropped her legs from his hips and wobbly stood up, bracing herself against his chest.


End file.
